DENTIST
by blankRa09
Summary: Kris sakit gigi. Dan hanya sang 'Dentist' yang mampu menyembuhkannya, serta menyembuhkan hatinya yang kosong. "A-aku ... aku mencintaimu, dokter,"—mata sang dentist membulat sudah. [YAOI! KrisTao Fic!]


**DENTIST**

Oneshoot?/Drabble

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zitao, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun

Warning : YAOI! This Fic is maniac TYPO!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

"Ini adalah puncak pencapaian kita selama tiga bulan ini. Kita mendapatkan kenaikan yang sangat bagus bulan ini, dan itu semua adalah hasil kerja keras anda semua. _Good job!_ "—Baekhyun mengakhiri presentasinya kala ia menepuk tangan, yang diikuti oleh seluruh orang yang hadir pada rapat itu.

Semua orang mulai keluar dari ruang rapat, menyisakan Baekhyun dan rekan bisnisnya, Kris Wu. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit keheranan melihat Kris yang diam saja sedari tadi. "Hei, Wu! Kau kenapa?" tegurnya, menepuk pundak Kris.

Kris, seorang CEO yang ikut hadir dalam rapat, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia hanya menggeleng, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Kris, kulihat kau tak banyak bicara. Ada apa?" Baekhyun mulai menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya, lekas menghampiri Kris yang sudah berada diluar ruangan.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal, merasa jengkel karena pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu terus saja mengajaknya berbicara. "Gigiku sakit,"

.

.

.

"Bwahahahaa!"

Dan seketika saja Baekhyun langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Jadi ini yang membuat seorang CEO tidak berbicara seharian ini? _Oh my God_ , Baekhyun berpikir ini adalah lelucon terbaik dalam tahun 2015. Kris masih melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun, kemudian memukulnya dengan ponsel merahnya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk diam.

Baekhyun menyeka air mata yang keluar dari manik mata cokelatnya karena tertawa. "Astaga ... Hahaha, itu benar-benar lucu .."

Kris mendecih, "Kau sama sekali tidak memberi solusi,"—setelahnya, ia mengusap pipinya yang terasa nyeri.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa, tangannya kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dompet kulit miliknya dengan tawa. Kris diam saja memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit, melihati Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil. "Haha, datanglah ke klinik gigi ini. Kau harus mengobati gigimu itu, Wu," ujarnya, memberikan Kris kertas putih kecil.

Pemuda berdarah China itu keheranan, dan segera ditolaknya pemberian Baekhyun, "Aku punya dokter pribadi,"

"Kau harus mencoba ini," Baekhyun bersikeras, "Adikku Sehun pernah berobat disini dan ia tak mau pulang. Aku harus datang kesana untuk menariknya pulang,"

Kris masih keheranan dan ragu, membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal, menarik tangannya dan memberikan kartu tersebut. "Saat melihat dokternya, kupikir ia benar-benar cocok untuk pemuda lajang sepertimu,"

* * *

Mobil Tesla dengan warna silver berhenti tepat didepan sebuah klinik gigi. Kris menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan kepalanya menyembul dari dalam mobil, menatapi selak-seluk klinik gigi tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa sepertinya, hanya sebuah klinik gigi biasa ditengah-tengah kota. Anehnya, tempat tersebut cukup ramai. Kris hanya mengangkat bahu, memarkir mobilnya ditempat yang tepat dan segera turun dari kendaraan mewahnya.

Bunyi pertanda ada orang yang masuk menggema di klinik tersebut. Beberapa orang menoleh dan terkesima melihat seorang pemuda tampan masuk, duduk diantara antrian sembari memegangi pipinya yang kembali terasa sakit. Kris, yang baru saja masuk menghela napas saat melihat ada sebelas orang yang menunggu diperiksa oleh sang dokter gigi. Huh, yang jelas ini akan membosankan karena ia benci sekali menunggu. Dan well, kenapa pula ia harus menuruti Baekhyun, pemuda pendek itu?

Kris mengambil ponsel ber-case merah tersebut, berusaha mengusir kebosanan dan juga mengalihkan perhatian dari giginya yang sedang sakit. Kali ini, Kris tidak berbohong. Giginya benar-benar berdenyut sakit, menyiksa dirinya dan ia butuh untuk diperiksa sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tuan? Sekarang giliran anda,"

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap berulang kali saat tepukan dibahunya semakin mengeras. Kris dengan kesadaran yang berusaha ia kumpulkan, mengangguk pelan dan segera berdiri, berjalan menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan 'DENTIST'. Ia memasukkan ponsel-nya dan membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut. Dan yang ia dapati adalah seorang dokter gigi dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan masker diwajahnya.

Sejenak, Kris mematung melihat mata dokter gigi tersebut. Mata itu ... entah kenapa, rasanya pernah ia lihat.

Ah, iya! Panda! Boneka panda yang ia berikan pada kemenakannya, tepat sekali!

Kris bisa melihat bahwa mata yang sedang ditatapnya itu menyipit layaknya bulan sabit, sepertinya, dokter gigi tersebut sedang tersenyum. Namun, maaf, Kris tidak bisa melihatnya karena tertutup masker berwarna hijau tosca yang dikenakan si dokter gigi. "Ah, silahkan duduk,"

Pemuda tampan itu segera duduk di kursi pemeriksaan. Ia terdiam melihati sang dokter yang mengganti sarung tangan miliknya, kemudian datang menghampirinya, mendorong dirinya hingga ia terbaring sempurna di kursi panjang tersebut. "Aaaa,"—sang dokter mengisyaratkan pada Kris untuk membuka mulutnya, dan ia melakukannya.

"Hmm, geraham anda sepertinya bermasalah, ada lubang yang menganga disini," ujar sang _dentist_.

Kris hanya mematung, tidak melakukan reaksi apapun atas apa yang dikatakan sang dokter. Ia masih membuka lebar mulutnya dan matanya terasa silau akibat cahaya dar senter kecil yang digunakan sang dokter.

"Apakah terasa sakit dibagian sini?"—Dan kali ini sang CEO membulatkan matanya lebar saat tangan sang dokter mengelus pipi kanannya. Kris menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Kini giliran sang dokter yang mengangguk, berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil sebuah note dan juga meraih penanya. Kris bangkit, duduk dikursi meja, berhadapan dengan sang dokter yang masih asyik menulis. Daritadi, ada yang Kris herankan. Sebenarnya, siapa nama sang dokter? Mengapa dokter dihadapannya ini begitu misterius?

"Saya sudah menuliskan resep obatnya. Gigi anda baik-baik saja, namun sepertinya perlu dicabut. Karena gigi anda cukup besar, jadi anda perlu meminum obat agar proses pencabutan lancar dan rasa sakitnya berkurang," sang dokter memberikan Kris sebuah kertas yang baru saja dicorat-coretnya.

"Terimakasih,"—Kris menerimanya, menahan sakit di pipinya saat ia berbicara. Huh, apa istimewanya dokter ini? Sama sekali tidak ada. Lebih baik ia memakai dokter pribadinya untuk menyembuhkan sakit di giginya. Ia harus repot-repot untuk menyerahkan resep obat ini pada klinik yang lain. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Kris berdiri, hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sebelum namanya kembali dipanggil oleh sang _dentist_.

"Tuan!"

.

Kris menoleh.

.

.

.

Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya dapat melihat jelas.

.

Sang dokter yang tersenyum padanya, tanpa masker diwajahnya.

.

Bolehkah Kris mengatakan kalau ia ... terpukau?

.

.

Dokter itu mendekat pada Kris yang masih mematung, memberikan jas Kris yang ia lepaskan saat pemeriksaan tadi. Senyum manis masih terukir diwajah sang dokter, membuat jantung Kris kian berdetak keras. Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Kris jatuh cinta? Tak masuk akal!

Sang dokter meraih pipi kanan Kris, sekali lagi. Ia mengusap penuh lembut pipi putih itu, dan sang CEO hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Yang sakit, pergilah menjauh! Yang sehat, datanglah pada kami,"—pemuda bermantel putih itu, mengucapkan kalimat yang tak Kris mengerti. Namun ia masih saja tersenyum lembut disana, mengusap pipi Kris yang kesakitan.

Sejenak Kris merasa bahwa ia berada di surga.

"Erm .. saya .. permisi dulu ..."—pemuda bermarga Wu itu mengusap tengkuknya, memakai jasnya yang diangguki pelan oleh sang dokter.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan,"

 _Apakah semua dokter seperhatian ini?_

Kris mengangguk, membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan menoleh sekali lagi, menatap sang dokter yang melambaikan tangannya disana. Menatap lekat pakaian yang dipakai sang dokter, yang tertempel sebuah name tag disana.

.

.

 _Huang Zitao_

.

.

* * *

Sudah sepekan berlalu sejak kejadian yang sangat—sangat di favoritkan oleh pemuda China berperawakan tampan ini. Dan ini sudah waktunya untuk mencabut gigi gerahamnya di klinik gigi si dokter Huang. Kris tidak ingin menunda waktunya, ia menyelesaikan dengan cepat pekerjaannya pada sore itu, kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

Kris berlari sekencang mungkin agar sampai didalam mobilnya, sebelum bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang. Byun Baekhyun, sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya. "Oy! Kau mau kemana?!" tanyanya.

Kris berdecak kesal, "Cabut gigi,"

"Oh ... cabut gigi toh .."—Baekhyun menyeringai, "Dimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," dan Kris langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun, hingga teriakan keras namanya membuatnya kembali menoleh kesal.

"Jangan lupakan ini, bro!"

 _ **Pluk!**_

Sebuah buket bunga mawar merah berada di tangan Kris sekarang. Senyum sang CEO mengembang saat melihatnya, menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja melemparkan buket bunga tersebut. "Oke! Doakan aku!"—dan ia kembali berlari menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Hhh, dasar CEO bodoh!"

.

Mobil mewah itu kembali terparkir rapi di samping klinik gigi tersebut. Kris berlari sekuat tenaga, masuk kedalam klinik tersebut dan mengejutkan orang-orang yang berada didalamnya. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan protes saat ia menyerobot antrian dan langsung memasuki ruangan 'DENTIST' tersebut, ia tetap membuka pintu tersebut dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat buket mawar merah.

Sang dokter terkejut, begitu pula pasien yang ada dihadapannya. Untungnya, tampaknya pasien itu sudah selesai dengan sang dokter, buktinya ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan canggung.

Pujaan hati Kris melepas maskernya, tersenyum dan menghampiri si tampan, "Sudah waktunya yah?"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si dokter. 'Sudah waktunya yah?'—apanya yang sudah waktunya? Ah, jangan-jangan, ini waktunya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Sebuah buket mawar merah tiba-tiba menjadi penghalang antara Kris dengan si dokter Huang. Sang dokter sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kris yang memberikan buket bunga padanya. Ia tersenyum miring dan menerima buket tersebut. "Eum ... terimakasih .."

Sang dokter sedikit kebingungan saat Kris belum melepaskan buket mawar tersebut, sehingga tangannya lantas menyentuh tangan Kris.

"Dokter Huang,"—si tampan berseru, membuat si dokter Huang mendongak padanya.

.

"Aku berterimakasih bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu,"—si dokter terkejut mendengar ucapan si tampan.

.

"Kukatakan sejujurnya, aku sudah terperangah saat melihatmu,"—dan Huang Zitao benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris.

.

"A-aku ... aku mencintaimu, dokter,"—mata sang _dentist_ membulat sudah.

.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dalam hidup Zitao, kecuali saat Kris menyatakan perasaannya, menggenggam tangannya dengan buket mawar merah dihadapannya. Zitao dapat merasakan bahwa hatinya bersembunyi malu walaupun ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Zitao tidak tahu. Ia bahkan belum berpikir untuk mempunyai kekasih karena fokus pada pekerjaannya dan juga biaya untuk membutuhi kehidupannya.

"T-tuan .."—ucapan bergetar itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, membuat Kris menatap lekat manik matanya.

Tangannya perlahan turun, membiarkan Kris sendiri yang menggenggam buket bunga tersebut. Dan tentu saja si tampan terkejut dengan reaksi yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Bi-bisakah kita mencabut gigi anda dahulu?"

DEG!

Apakah ini penolakan?

.

.

Kris ... kecewa.

.

.

"Begitukah?"—dan CEO tampan itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan, merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

.

.

.

"I-iya. Setelah itu, k-kita bisa ... membicarakan ini lebih lanjut ..."

 _Lebih lanjut?_

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apakah kau menolakku?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku .. menerimanya, tuan ..."

.

Dan Kris langsung melonjak kegirangan, mengangkat tubuh sang dokter dalam gendongannya dan berputar-putar layaknya orang gila. Membuat si dokter langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

* * *

"Dokter Huang?"

"Iya?"

"Gigiku masih terasa sakit .."

"Ah, benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk, "Sakitnya disini ..."—ia mengusap pipi kanannya.

Zitao terpaku. Ia tahu benar apa maksud Kris. Dengan pelan, ia mendekat, memeluk lengan Kris dan mengecup pipi sang kekasih.

"Ah, dokter. Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku,"—dan kali ini Kris yang melayangkan ciuman bertubi-tubinya pada wajah kekasihnya

.

.

.

 **FIN~~**

 **Haihai~~**

 **Adakah yang masih ingat dengan ira? :3**

 **Well, ira bawain oleh-oleh habis UKK nih :v ff gajelas dan gaada manis-manisnya :"v ff ini cuma rayain nilai rapot ira yang cukup buat seneng(?) ini semua berkat dukungan all readerrss ^^ THANKSS!**

 **Oiya, yang tungguin My Prince(ss) mohon bersabar yaa :V ira lagi butuh ide dan lagi ngumpulin ide sebanyak2nya ini :V**

 **Last, MIND TO REVIEW, readers? :)**


End file.
